Dernière chance
by Remus J. Potter-Lupin
Summary: Harry a appris la prophétie et la trouve injuste. Il implore la magie de le laisser à ses amis et à son mari, Remus Lupin. OS, song-fic, post OdP


Auteur : pierreG-kitsune

Auteur : pierreG-kitsune

Titre : Dernière chance

Disclameur : Tout est à J. K. Rowling

Résumé : Harry a appris la prophétie et la trouve injuste. Il implore la magie de le laisser à ses amis et à son mari, Remus Lupin. OS, song-fic.

Dernière chance : Soprano feat Léa Castel.

_**J'ai rêvé de tant de choses  
Que demain soit meilleur qu'hier  
Moins pire qu'aujourd'hui  
A la hauteur de mes prières  
J'étais pleine de rêves  
Avec tant de doutes  
Mais peu de haine  
Mais tout a basculé  
Quand j'ai su que j'étais condamnée  
Je suis des rares personnes  
Qui connaissent leur date de fin  
Désormais je suis comme une prisonnière  
Dans le couloir de la mort**_

Enfermé dans sa chambre, Harry été dégoûté, par Dumbledor de lui avoir caché son destin et par la prophétie parce qu'elle ne laissé pas le choix : assassin ou victime.

_**Je veux avoir une dernière chance  
Que Dieu révise son jugement  
Mais je n'ai pas le choix  
Obligée de vivre avec ça  
Mais pourquoi  
Je ne le mérite pas**_

Il savait bien que si il survivait, le ministère l'arrêterait pour le meurtre de Lord Voldemort. Se sont tous des lâches, ils envoient un gamin se battre et ils le tueront quand il leur ferat trop d'ombre.

_**Personne au monde ne choisit sa vie  
J'avoue que la nuit les larmes noient mes joues  
Quand je repense à ta maladie  
Mais à travers cette alliance  
Moi j'ai promis ma présence  
Et, ça pour le meilleur et pour le pire  
Mon bonheur est un empire dont tu es la reine  
Où ton sourire a imposé son règne  
Mais depuis, ma couronne en or vire au gris  
Je perds mon trône quand tu me dis de refaire ma vie  
Tu sais on dit toujours les meilleurs partent les premiers  
Moi je déteste cette phrase  
Quand je te regarde, je me dis qu'elle est trop vraie  
Il y a tellement de choses qu'on n'a pas fait ensemble  
A peine le temps de les crapoter que nos projets sont déjà en cendres**_

Tous se qu'il voulait, c'était vivre avec sa famille et Remus, son Remus, son mari. Ils s'étaient mariés au début du mois de juillet, comme le faisaient les anciens avec le feu comme prêtre, l'eau et le vent comme témoins et la terre comme église.

_**Ces rêves de te voir enceinte sont morts nés  
Je suis papa avec toi ou rien, tu me connais je suis borné  
Alors cesse de me dire pardon  
Tant qu'il nous reste des secondes à vivre on les vivra à fond**_

Avec le lycanthrope, ils avaient trouvé comment ils pourraient avoir des enfants. Tous ses rêves étaient maintenant envolés.

_**Mais bébé, je ne veux pas te voir souffrir  
Nan nan, ne t'inquiète pas pour moi  
**_

Il commença à prier la magie. Il la pria de lui donnait la force de survivre et de donné cette force à tous ceux qui la méritaient.

_**Je ne suis bien qu'avec toi  
En tout cas, je m'occuperai de toi  
Jusqu'au jour où Gabrielle  
De ses ailes, viendra te recouvrir**_

Harry commença à étudier, à étudier tous les sorts qui pouvaient lui servir. Magie blanche, Noir, Elfique et autre.

_**Mais j'ai peur de partir loin de toi  
Pourtant, un jour il faudra bien partir**_

Ils partiraient loin, très loin. Seule les personnes de confiance connaîtront leurs adresse. Sort de Fidélitas, de Jugement et de protection, voila ce qui aurait autour de leur maison.

_**Je veux avoir une dernière chance  
Que Dieu révise son jugement  
Mais je n'ai pas le choix  
Obligée de vivre avec ça  
Mais pourquoi  
Je ne le mérite pas**_

Il voulait voir des minis Remus avec des yeux verts ou des mini Harry avec des yeux dorés.

_**Je veux avoir une dernière chance  
Que Dieu révise son jugement  
Mais je n'ai pas le choix  
Obligée de vivre avec ça  
Mais pourquoi  
Je ne le mérite pas  
**_

Maintenant, il savait qu'il allait survivre.

OWARI

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Voila, j'avais cette chanson qui me trottait dans la tête depuis plusieurs jours, donc j'en ai fait une fic. Appréciation et/ou critique, il suffit d'appuyer sur le petit bouton bleu où il est écris « go ».

A+ PierreG-kitsune


End file.
